Acrk prince of blades
by Psycho-Chick-With-A-Twist89
Summary: Acrk is prat zerg prat human....his dad always left Acrk out of his life. now Acrk is capsured by humans and finds out why his mother hates humans so much(everything was fixed)
1. Acrk prince of blades

When Acrk was five year old child, he knew that he was very different from everyone else. A child with black spiked hair like her mother, Kerringan, brown eyes and small appendages prodding from his back. While he had most of his mother's features, he was a part Human and part Zerg. Arck was dogged ignorant out of everything, he knew about his father, who left his mother Kerrigan in a forest.  
  
Although, being raised by the Zergs was bad for him, he lived a care free life until a group of human takes him to see what makes him half human/half zerg breed. This is where everything begins.  
  
"Acrk! Are you okay," asked one of the firebats.  
  
"Yes, I'm just fine, you know being taken away from my home and hanging out with ass holes makes me feel very good!!!" he retorted.  
  
"You're lucky, you're just a stupid boy," said the firebat, walking off to go smoke with the other firebats.  
  
"Stupid ass freak! I'm going to escape and get an army of Luckers, Zergles, and don't forget the special Zerg!" Acrk screamed at his captors.  
  
"Acrk! Why you yelling at him?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"Nothing old man," Acrk growled.  
  
'Sheez! He acts more like his mother,' Jimmy thought, and then walked off to his barracks.  
  
"Arck! You want some food," said Jimmy, kneeing down, handing Acrk a plate of meat and beans. "I'm sorry but the food is limited but if you what you can eat one of those lazy SCV over there," he joked.  
  
"Why are you being nice? Aren't you mad, since my mom kicked, everyone of your grunts' stupid asses?" asked Acrk, chewing his meat with his mouth open.  
  
"Because I own your mother favors and I think being nice to the prince of blades is good enough for her," said Jimmy, getting up.  
  
"Oh...," mumbled Acrk, trying to figure out how to use a spoon.  
  
"Well! I better go back to my crew, see ya later!" said Jimmy, walking to his troops.  
  
"How do you know my name???" Acrk questioned.  
  
Jimmy turned and replied," I was a friend of your father's."  
  
Acrk was quiet, as Jimmy walked off. Then, he started jumping in the cage, screaming, and yelling.  
  
"Sshhh!.. You don't want us getting caught," warned Felix.  
  
"Where did you come from?" quizzed Acrk, looking up at him.  
  
"Your mother sent me, to get you, she needs you home soon as..," he paused, when guns started firing at him.  
  
"Step away from the kid! You ass hole," said a ghost.  
  
"Yeah right! Like I'm going to take him with me," replied Felix.  
  
He said, before breaking the cage and grabbing Acrk. And they ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Why do they what me?" Acrk asked. "Because, Kerrigan will some day die and you are her son and they what to kill you so that Zerg will easily be killed off or some used as pets" Felix mumbled, before running into trap, and they were cornered.  
  
"Get them!!" a marine yelled, then rifles were fired.  
  
"Oh crap!" Felix said, covering Acrk with his body.  
  
When they stopped, they could see Felix had died.  
  
"Hey! You killed him," Acrk said putting his arms out and shooting spikes out of his body.  
  
And everyone was spiked, with blood splattering around them. Acrk sat there and cried. As thoughts of Jimmy, Felix, Jimmy's words, capturing him & his mother, ran through Arck's head. 


	2. finding a friend in a cold cruel world

"Acrk," Jimmy called, looking at everyone guarding him.  
  
"What is it that you want!" Acrk yelled. "I'm sick of this place. I what to go home to my mother And the Zerg! I what nothing to do with my father!"  
  
"Acrk! Don't you what to know who your father is?" Jimmy said politely.  
  
"I already know its some ass hole!" Acrk said.  
  
"Boy you batter take that back! Your father is the best and your lucky that he's your father other wise we would have killed you by now!" roared a firebat, throwing his cigarette butt at Acrk's back.  
  
"Bring it on, bad ass!" Acrk goaded him, showing his claws.  
  
"Alright kid!" said the firebat, getting his gun out.  
  
"No!" Jimmy yelled at the trigger happy firebat  
  
"Acrk! Stop all this otherwise I'm going to be forced to kill you!" Jimmy said walking out of the room,  
  
"Here's some dinner for you," a ghost said, throwing it to a little girl with black hair and reddish green with a tin of a oddly shade of orange.  
  
She had a maroon dress on with black Sunday school shoes. She looked rich, but she wasn't she was a girl who had a gift like his mother had when she was a little girl. The little girl screamed and backed up into a corner.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you!" Acrk explained, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes! You are your Acrk the prince of the Zerg!" the little girl said  
  
"Huh! How do you know?" Acrk asked getting closer to her.  
  
"I can see the future and I've seen you cluttering everyone's corpses in the future!" the little girl said, still shacking.  
  
"I like what your telling me but when is this going to happen or maybe it already happen when I got pissed earlier," Acrk said, thinking.  
  
"No! This happens later like in the far future!"  
  
"Really?" asked Acrk.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well! What's your name?"  
  
"Star," the little girl answered, showing him a star shaped birth mark.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a birth mark or butey mark"  
  
"oh wow cool!" Acrk said, looking on his arms legs and feet and other things. "I don't have one!" said Acrk.  
  
"Some people have them in spots nobody will see"  
  
As time went on Acrk and Star became best friends and closer to each other over the years. She taught him special things and Acrk teaching her how to protect herself. Over the years Acrk had metal put on his wings to make his defense batter and his powers grew stronger. Still, a child, but with more power then any other zerg. His power was almost equal to a Protoss High Templar, but not yet reach potential, because he was only eight years of age. As time went on and he grew stronger. He is now eight years more older, and becoming a pain to Terrans and Protoss, until some are now be going after him because of his powers. This is where it began.  
  
"Acrk! Wake up! Were under attack," Jimmy said, shaking Acrk's cage and waking Star at the same time.  
  
"Let me out then!!!" Arck yelled as jimmy unlocked the cage and in a burst of energy Acrk jumped out and ran out side killing all that got in his way even his own team.  
  
"Acrk!" Jimmy yelled, seeing all the dead bodies of his team mates.  
  
"Opps!" Acrk said, turning to Jimmy, not seeing who was behind him, but in the eyes of Star & Jimmy.  
  
Fear struck them both. When Acrk turned he saw the face, he wished to see for a long time.. Kerrigan, his mother. 


	3. Growing up

"Mother!" called Arck, fondly upon Kerringan.  
  
"Queen of blades," addressed Star, bowing do to Kerrigan's feet  
  
"Kerrigan! What a wonderful surprise," said Jimmy, smiling.  
  
"Jimmy, save it for Arck!" said Kerrigan. "I was informed that your troops have been using Arck as a weapon like you did me when I was young," she said, yelling at him.  
  
"Kerrigan! I didn't what them killing Acrk, so I told them to make him one of our most powerful weapons. To saved him," explained Jimmy, innocently.  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit!" Kerrigan yelled again at Jimmy.  
  
"Mom. Jimmy has been very good to me," Arck protested.  
  
"Making you his slave! Locking you up in a cage at night! And putting you in a cage with a little girl that has the power to see the future?" said Kerringan comely. "And lying to you about everything?" she added.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Acrk, looking somewhat confuse.  
  
"He's your father you dork!" Kerrigan answered, with a crescendo in her voice.  
  
"Your lying Jimmy knows my father! He is not my father he would have told me!" Acrk retorted, hold his tears, back as best he could.  
  
"Well. I did lie to you Acrk," Jimmy confessed, putting his head down in shame.  
  
"But, Star. Wouldn't you have seen this in your visions?" Acrk quizzed to Star.  
  
"I did.I didn't what to tell you though," she said putting her head down also.  
  
"You people suck!" Acrk screamed, dropping to his knees crying, before he got up and ran into the wild.  
  
"Acrk!" Everyone yelled, including Star and Jimmy.  
  
"He's not going to trust us anymore," said Kerrigan with an army of Zerglings behind her.  
  
"Follow him" Kerrigan commanded to her pack of Zerglings, later running after him.  
  
Acrk ran long time for no apparent reason. When he stopped he just killed some Zerglings off and started to run some more. And did this for a long time. By dawn, he had all the Zerglings.  
  
Acrk ran away and never came back. By the age of 17 or 18, he wandered across the planet. Somehow, he formed a new hybrid race of Zerg/Humans. From that day, he held a burning ambition to kill off all the human and Zerg race. His heart had been blacken by years of violence, he really didn't like anyone or care about anyone ever again.  
  
Till, the Protoss and Terrans fractions came and tried to destroy him, but Acrk's prevailed. His people did not become weaker, they adapted to his enemies, until finally they counterattacked. When the invaders were defeated, Acrk's hybrids grew from their numbers. They became stronger then all other races, because genetically they had their enemies strength and none of their weakness, they were hybrids. And with Acrk, their leader, the hybrids shall dominate the universe. 


End file.
